Beast
by Rawr-For-You
Summary: He considers her childish ways and his want.


**Beast**

_If you knew my story word for word  
>Found out how I used to be,<br>Would you go along with someone like me?_

She was childish. Really, really childish.

The food she ate would make any normal person explode. The amount of imagination she had was on par with a five year olds, and the energy she had could fill ten large rooms and then some. Such a child could never have been his equal. And yet, somehow, she was.

Wannibuchi sometimes surprised himself when he reflected on the fact that the short brown-haired girl was his. It surprised him even more that he _wanted_ her to be his. He craved her companionship. He craved her praise and looks directed solely on him.

He wanted her. Simple as that.

Though when Wannibuchi looked at the short and petit girl, he knew that was far from possible. Then again, how was it possible that someone her age wouldn't even be curious in the idea of sex? It was a bit of a problem, if he could be honest. After all, he had grown up on sex. He had seen his father fuck a woman. His first sexual encounter was with a 15 year old girl when he was only 13, and from there the woman kept getting older and older.

They were all broken, fragile pieces of glass that looked to him, begging for salvation. He couldn't give them it at all times, even if he wanted to, and sometimes a piece or two would be missing and he would have no hopes of remedying the situation. He hadn't loved them ever, so fixing something one didn't love was hardly possible.

He thought he had been in love once, but he had been mistaken.

Wannibuchi couldn't help but think he was in love now, though he wasn't sure. He thought the signs were there, and he figured that the girl with animal-like eyes could assure him that he was correct, but he couldn't be assured and he didn't really bother trying to have her prove it to him.

It had taken a long time for her to come into his arms in the first place, more due to his own fault and stubbornness than anything. He didn't believe love existed and he most certainly believed that if it did, it could never be directed at such a dumb girl with wide believing eyes.

Though even now he could remember the time when they were at the festival and her hands grabbed his, letting him know that she would never fear him. He knew something was happening when he took her to the airport and she gave him a kiss on the cheek and for that split second he couldn't think.

Wannibuchi knew something was wrong when she started dating Simone and he couldn't help but feel extreme rage fill in his stomach. Somehow he had made himself give Simone half-assed words of encouragement that he knew neither of them trusted, let alone believed in. Though he ignored it.

Though he could remember the time he had sex woman with short hair, the one he hardly even thought about now except in fleeting visions. He remembered that when he came, he threw another's name off his lips. A short haired girl's name who's figure was small and had big animal-like eyes. Though neither of the two discussed it afterwards because maybe both knew what the problem was.

Wannibuchi was in love.

Her voice would stalk him in the night after that point in time, _Wanichin, tell me about Mexico! _Her voice circled around him like some endless void, though he never hated it.

He considered once or twice trying to take her from Simone, but after a while, he realized it wasn't the best for her. He was a wreck and she was so bright. She couldn't be his unless he wanted to taint those big bright eyes and make them as dark as his own. He had wanted to love her, but he didn't even know what love was in the first place.

_If you want her, take her_.

That was it from him at that point. So he did. "Wanichin, you look funny," she had told him with a little twinkle in her eyes. It was after she had gone to the hospital, after the time Wannibuchi felt his heart leap into his throat in fear.

"How so?" he asked her as he grabbed her from the window that she was trying to slip out of after their RA told her she couldn't go out because she had been late and he wanted an excuse to have someone clean while he went gambling.

"Sometimes, you look like a beast." she stated, "It feels like you want to eat me."

"Maybe I do," he told her and she seemed to be about to ask what he meant exactly, but as she opened her mouth he captured it. Her armpits under his hands as he kept her hoisted up. He could feel her freeze as all women would out of initial surprise, though after the initial reaction, she melted like chocolate under a baking sun. 'She's just like the rest of them,' he decided a bit sadly as he realized she wasn't different and that all women, in the end, were the same: melting.

Though when their mouths parted, she said, "You really are like an animal." and the response was so innocent and so blunt and, and _odd_, that he couldn't have helped but laugh and laugh hard. She could keep him entertained. Only problem was, he didn't know for how long.

The first time they went on a date, Wannibuchi felt surprise at her option. It had been as weird and predictable as it had been as normal and unpredictable. "You want to go _where_, Emi?" he had asked and resisted blinking in surprise.

"The beach, they have this contest; eat as much watermelon as you can and whoever eats the most get's free noodles for a year at the Kabuki noodles stand. They're my favorite." It was odd and predictable because most normal women would _not_ want to have a date at some food-eating contest, but it was something Emi would love to do. It was normal because it was the beach where most couples went and for Emi to pick a normal location was sort of… _un_predictable.

"…I'm not doing that." the thing Wannibuchi liked most about their relationship was the fact that he was still allowed to be mean to her.

"Wanichin!" she wailed, her arms flailing, he smiled.

"Alright, we can go." he told her and she flashed him a beautiful smile. The only problem with their relationship was, while he could be mean, he always gave into her if she just looked up at him with those big eyes.

He couldn't help but be a softy, if only for her.

Now he sat in front of her, watching as she sprawled out on his bed in the dorms completely asleep. She was within his grasps, his roommate gone (even though he told Wannibuchi before hand he should keep his mitts off such a flower) and Wannibuchi felt apprehension fill his chest. He wanted her. He wanted her so _bad. _Could he have her? Could he take her?

His fingers itched as they reached out to her, his fingers brushed at her hair that had somehow moved to her forehead and the more he reached, the more his fingers twitched. When he was finally able to push the hair away, her closed eyes clamped shut tighter and she seemed to have been bothered. He retracted his hand and waited some more until she opened her eyes slowly. "Wanichin?" she murmured and he looked at her.

"Hey," he said coolly.

"What are you doing?"

'I want you.'

"I was waiting for you to wake up."

"Is Nui Nui back?"

'I want you so much.'

"No,"

"Can we go to the zoo sometime?"

'Let me have you.'

"Why the zoo?"

"I had a dream that we went to Mexico and you took me to the zoo."

'I want you so badly it hurts.'

"Wanichin?" he swallowed at the sound of her voice, "You're looking at me weird again."

"Weird?" and he pressed a smile past clenched teeth, "How so?" he leaned towards her closer.

"Like an animal."

'I want to eat you up.'

"Is that so bad?" he asked, his mouth close to hers.

"No, I know you're like that. I like that." she smiled and her lips touched his, well, it was more like she head-butted her mouth against his and their teeth clacked together and he pulled away in surprise.

"Not so hard, idiot!" and his spell was broken and she was chuckling.

"I thought the mood was rather romantic." she informed him, continuing to let her cackles come out. He smiled back and grabbed her chin in his hands.

"It can be if you do it right," he leaned in again, "like this." and he did it again. Softer.

So much softer.

He brought her close with a firm tug and he heard her gasp in surprise. He went to reach up her shirt, but her body froze and so he froze and he looked to her. "What are you doing?" she asked with innocence.

"Trying to touch you."

"Why are you doing that?"

"I want to eat you up." he told her and she smiled.

"Like a lion?"

"Like a beast."

And so he did.


End file.
